Something Different
by Athena13
Summary: Oneshot. Robin returns from the Markham Islands and runs into Patrick.


Something Different  
Athena13  
Challenge from Jackie: Robin returns from the Markham Islands and runs into Patrick.

>>>>>>>>>>>

"Must have been a nice vacation, the tan looks pretty. The usual?" Lisa asked as Robin leaned on the counter and studied the menu.

"Thank you. I think I'll try something different tonight. Make it a number three for a change." Robin grinned and shrugged. The only big change was to turn her regular spicy tuna into eel, but it was still a change and one that reminded her of the empowering experience of killing and preparing snakes in the middle of the jungle. She bit her lip and grinned wider remembering Patrick's affronted and freaked out exclamation when she threw the knife past his head. Her grin darkened slightly as she admitted that the man was extremely lucky that it had happened before his repulsive behavior with her treacherous ex-stepmother.

"Still living on the edge, Scorpio?"

Robin's head jerked slightly and she blinked both her eyes before turning around to look up at the bearer of the familiar voice. "You know me." She shook her head and contemplated hugging him like she had when he left the Markham Islands, before she could decide if doing it here in Port Charles would freak him out he put his hands on her face and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Taking it as a green light, Robin wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as she melted into his kiss.

"You know," she whispered a few minutes later when the kiss ended. "I'm gonna think you missed me if you don't watch it." Her eyes sparkled with challenge, daring him to admit or deny the charge.

"I don't know what's you're talking about." He bit his lip and smiled his dimpled smile down at her.

"How many voice mails did you leave me this week?" And, she noted to herself, he hadn't let go of her yet.

Patrick licked his lips. "I just don't know what you're talking about, Dr. Scorpio. I must have been calling about a patient." His lips hovered closer to hers.

"Patience was definitely involved." She smirked back at him.

"You know, what happens at Yakimotos stays at Yakimotos." Patrick licked his lips again, his tongue sliding seductively over hers at the same time.

"Saki just doesn't have the same effect." She shook her head.

"Why don't we order some and go back to your place and find out?"

"Is this your charming way of inviting yourself over for dinner?"

"Like we ever get to eat when we're together." He rolled his eyes and released his embrace, causing her to do the same. "So how about it?"

She knew he was asking about more than dinner, she just didn't know how much more, but she decided that another small change was in order. Preparing herself for hurt and extracting promises were only inhibiting her life. It was time to take the plunge with this man and see what happened.

"Sure. I missed you, too."

>>>>>>>>

"How come you didn't call me when you got in?" Patrick asked. He and Robin sat on the floor on either side of her coffee table drinking white wine and eating their sushi with chopsticks. He's was trying to be nonchalant, but Robin saw through it so she gave him an honest answer.

"I thought you might be busy." Robin said into her plate of food, not meeting his eyes.

"I love it when you get all jealous and territorial." Patrick smirked.

"I'm not jealous," Robin mumbled and moved the sushi around in her plate with the utmost concentration. She didn't sound convincing even to herself. "I got home, I was hungry and I assumed you were…busy."

"Like I said, jealous." He smirked, but then his smile gentled and he leaned across the table. "I asked you to call me as soon as you got home and I meant it."

Robin flushed and looked up him, her eyes unable to look away as he licked his lips. He winked and moved back to his previous sitting position. "How did things go with your parents?" They had spoken only once while she was away, he had called her asking why she wasn't home yet. He had gotten through right before her cell phone battery died. That was three days ago and they hadn't spoken since.

She tilted her head. "It's like they were never dead." She shook her head. "I can't believe I had to say that out loud. It's fine. My father came back to Port Charles, he's staying a while."

"Have you forgiven him yet?"

"I'm working on it. You know he doesn't like you much anymore."

"Hmph. I was his hero during the epidemic. I guess he's not fond of men who stick their tongue in his daughter's mouth." He grinned evilly.

"Or flirt with his treacherous ex-wife who's old enough to be your mother." She pointed her chopsticks at him. "You know she withheld the antidote and almost killed a lot of people and you would still have sex with her. So would those dirty old men." She shook her head and grimaced in disgust.

"Sleeping with me would be a great way to stick it to your father."

Robin let out a bark of surprised laughter. "You're impossible and I'm not sixteen!"

"When I'm with you I feel like I'm sixteen." He leered at her.

Robin closed her eyes in utter mortification, and yes, she admitted to herself, amusement. This man's cocky arrogance amused the hell out of her now.

"If I tell you I missed you could we get into your bathtub?"

Her eyes popped open to see the impish smile on his face. He bit his lips and raised his eyebrows questioningly. As she stared, speechless, he slid around the side of the coffee table until he was sitting next to Robin and leaning into her. "We could save a step and…" he said before he put his hands on the sides of her face and initiated a heated kiss.

Robin wrapped her arms around his neck and let him guide them until they were lying on the floor making out like a couple of teenagers. She slid her hands into his hair and turned her body so that he could lie between her bent legs. The kiss went on and on and on. Except this time there were no parents, no wayward godfathers or stepmothers or ringing telephones to interrupt.

"Say it," Robin said in between kisses.

"You were right," Patrick whispered between kisses. "I did miss you."

Robin looked into his eyes and stroked her hand down his neck to his back. "Show me how much," she whispered.

END 


End file.
